We Are Different Yet We Are The Same
by yoxvn
Summary: Tsunayuki is a princess of thief who likes helping poor people, while Kyoya is a policeman who likes keeping Namimori peaceful. What will happen when the two of them fall in love? Will this be an old love blossomed back story? 18Fem!27, OOC, amateur, one-shot. [THIS FANFIC IS DEDICATED TO Rey-chan {Infinite CloudySky}]


**WE ARE DIFFERENT YET WE ARE THE SAME**

**・**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI**

**・**

_**WARNING : OOC, Amateur, 18Fem!27**_

**THIS FANFIC IS DEDICATED TO REY-CHAN {Infinite CloudySky}**

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayuki. Female. 19 years old. The thief's princess. 60 cases. Always targeting rich people or governments. What is this all about?" The chief of the police officer from Namimori, Hibari Kyoya asked his employees.

"We're sorry, Hibari-san! She is very skilled. It's difficult to catch her." Kusakabe explained.

"Hn. I'm going to catch her tonight. Prepare yourself." Kyoya said while polishing his tonfas.

_'If i remember, she is the first year who other people constantly bullies. Yeah, that Dame-Tsuna.'_ Kyoya smirked.

"Hibari-san! There are some reports saying that Tsunayuki Sawada has been appeared at Namimori middle school." Kusakabe reported.

_'Namimori middle school. What is she doing there? Especially in my school.'_ Kyoya mentally scowled.

"Hn. Let's go." Kyoya commanded.

**-NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL-**

**TSUNAYUKI'S POV**

"It's been a while, huh? Since i come here." I wondered while walking around the school.

"Where is he right now, huh? Hibari-senpai.." I remembered my crush when i'm still a middle school student.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_'HIEEE?! I'm already late! Mom must be very worried.' I panicked._

_I was running very fast, and didn't notice anything. Until, i bumped into a senpai of mine. He was holding a cup of coffee, so when i bumped to him he was kind of spilling his coffee to his shirt._

_"What are you doing you damn girl! Do you know how expensive this shirt is! I bet you can't even buy it! Now what should i do with you, huh?!" He was getting ready to punch me, i closed my eyes. But, when i didn't receive any punch like i expected i began open my eyes. In front of me is a boy with ebony hair and a disciplinary committee gakuran over his shoulder._

_'He looks so cool and handsome... WAIT WHY DID I THINK LIKE THAT?! Uhh.. Bad girl! Bad girl! No cake for you later.' I shook my head._

_"Hn. Pathetic herbivore." He said._

_When i looked up, i saw the senpai that want to hit me earlier was on the ground with many bruises and bloods. And the ebony haired boy was going to leaving. Before he left, i manage to hold him by pull his sleeve gakuran. He turned to me and glared._

_I will be lying if i said i didn't get scared. But i keep going and said,"Thank you for saving me. What is your name, senpai?" I bowed._

_"Hn. Hibari Kyoya." Then he left._

_Ever since then, i keep thinking about him and i just found that he is a senpai of mine. He is also the president of disciplinary committee. Every lunch break i always hear him teaching his bird how to sing behind the roof's door._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

After he graduated, i never saw him again. And after i graduated, i became a thief to help poor people. Tonight i will be stealing some illegal chinese vases. So i prepare some things that i maybe need. At 9 pm, i jumped from one building's roof to another's. When i got there i never thought that the security is tight, maybe for other people it is. For me, it's nothing compared to Reborn's training. So, i easily stealed it and preparing to escape.

But, a man who is very familiar to her, block her ways out.

"Hibari-senpai?" I called him unsure.

"Hn. Usagi omnivore." He answered me.

_'U-usagi? Rabbit? Omnivore?'_ I thought.

"What are you doing here, senpai? But whatever it was, i'm not going to let you catch me!" I shouted and ran towards the window to break the glass, while doing that i didn't realize it made my hand bleeding, so i paid no attention to it. Just ran and ran.

**3rd person's POV**

Unfortunately, because he had an unhumanly strength he can keep up with her. Until they arrived at the roof of an apartment.

"Where do you think you're going omnivore? I have been waiting for this time." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean, senpai?" Tsuna asked him with a confused face. Kyoya then walk to her. But, Tsuna keep moving backward until she realize she is on the edge of the roof. She looked back. When she turn around to face Kyoya, she just realized that Kyoya is already in front of her. She is so shocked and take a step back. She never thought that she will fall. She closed her eyes and just let her body fell. Seeing that, Kyoya run to her and hold her hand. Tsuna can't believe that. Kyoya just save her life.

"What are you doing, senpai? Isn't this what you mean? The time when the Namimori will be peaceful again?" Tsuna shouted. Kyoya just staring silently at her while pulling Tsuna up to the roof again. When Kyoya finished pulling Tsuna up. He pull Tsuna's hand and let her fell to his chest. Tsuna is shocked.

"Wh-what are you doing senpai?" Tsuna shuttered with a blush on her face.

"You're wrong. This is what i mean." Kyoya said and then he kissed her lips. Tsuna is blushing very hard, she can't believe this is happening at all.

"I love you, my usagi omnivore." Kyoya ended their kiss. Tsuna hide her blushing face in Kyoya's chest.

"I love you too, my handsome senpai." They kissed again.

**THE END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ne, senpai. Since when do you love me?" Tsuna asked Kyoya.

"Since the first time i met you. I always watching you at school. I know you're the one who keep watching me teaching Hibird." He chuckled when he saw Tsuna is blushing again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"midori tanabiku~ namimori no~ dai naku shou naku~ nami ga ii~" Kyoya was teaching hibird singing Namimori middle school anthem when he realized another person's presence behind the door. But he didn't feel any harm intent from that person and since that person didn't break any rules he just shrugged it off. _

_The presence always come when the lunch break so he search for it. For some reason the presence always calming him down. So when he found out that the person was Sawada Tsunayuki, he is curious about the omnivore. _

_'She is acting like a herbivore. But her presence isn't like a herbivore at all. She must be an omnivore.' Kyoya thought. Since that day, he always watching the person from a far. _

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

_'HIIEE?! So that's why i often feel like someone's watching my back.'_ Tsuna shivering.

**THIS IS THE REAL ENDING**


End file.
